Mi vida pokemon
by Ailyn Motou
Summary: Ash es convertido en un pokemon tras un accidente haciendo que piensen que esta muerto, pero no recordara parte de su pasado cuando el jefe del equipo rocket lo aga caer en un mal autoestima pero ssu nueva entrenadora lo ayudara con eso y sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.-

Habian pasado ya 1 año de soledad, de frustracion y tristesa, eso se debia a que en ese tiempo, se habia ido una persona muy especial para cientos de personas, Ash Ketchup el pequeño entrenador pokemon de Pueblo Paleta habia desaparecido en un viaje cuando estaba con sus amigos Brock y Dawn.

_Recuerdo_

_Dawn, Brock y Ash junto con picachu y piplup se encontraban atravesando un bosque pasando la región Sinnoh cuando de repente la tierra temblo bajo sus pies, por un momento pensaron que seria el Equipo Rocket molestandolos como siempre pero esta vez...fue diferente._

_Una extraña maquina salio debajo de ellos, no tenia signo ni ventanilla, era totalmente solida con un espejo opaco dificultando ver quien era, impresionados por el tamaño de aquel artefacto vieron como mostraba unos largos brazos metalicos lanzandose tras los pokemon y sus entrenadores._

_- Pikachu impactrueno!_

_-Piplup rayo de burbujas!_

_Ambos ataques derrumbaron los brazos pero salieron disparadas varias jaulas electricas que lograron esquivar, luego lanzaron unos dispositivos que pikachu logro esquivar pero piplup no y se incrusto en su cuello, el dispositivo siguio a pikachu y Ash interpuso haciendo que topara con el incrustandose lanzando ondas electricas que lo lastimaron al igual que piplup._

_-Ash!.- grito Brock_

_-Piplup!.-grito igual Dawn_

_Otro par de brazos tomaron a los pokemon, Ash en sus fuerzas corrio aun sientiendo las descargas y grito tomando el brazo donde se encontraba pikachu._

_-Pikachu Impactrueno!_

_Pikachu solto tu ataque que sacudio la maquina y esta se movio rapidamente al lado contrario, casi llegando a un barrango pikachu solto otra descarga logrando tumbarla quedando balanceada._

_Ash logro liberar a pikachu junto a piplup quitando los dispositivos electricos, sintieron como la maquina se balanceaba delante y atras, Ash vio las figuras de sus amigos y tomo ambos pokemon y los lanzo con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer al vacio._

_-ASH!.- gritaron Dawn y Brock_

_-PIKAPIIII/ PIPLUUP_

_-Ash! Brock hay que encontrarlo.-exclamo Dawn y este inmediatamente asintio_

_Tras dias de su busqueda con ayuda de las oficiales Jenny y de conocidos encontraron la maquina pero no al entrenador, ni a ninguna persona, llamaron a la señora Delia que junto con el Profesor Oak, Gary, Traecy, Misty y mas personas se unieron a la busqueda._

_Un mes despues una de las oficiales Jenny llego a la casa de Delia dandole las noticias de su busqueda._

_-lo siento mucho de verdad pero lo unico que encontramos fue esto, cercas flotando en un rio.-_

_Esta mostro la gorra toda arañada y uno de los guantes que Delia tomo y los abrazo contra su pecho negandose de que jamás veria a su niño._

_Al final dieron por acabada su busqueda y enterraron los restos de Ash decentemente juntando a todos dandoles la noticia._

_En el funeral estaban todos, desde sus familiares hasta los amigos mas lejanos, May y Max, Misty, Gary, sus pokemon incluso hasta el mismisimo Scott estaba haí dandole su pesame a Delia, todos lloraron y rezaron por el joven entrenador pensando que jamás volverian a escuchar sus reclamos, risas y palabras de entuciasmo._

_Fin del Recuerdo_

Ese día todo cambio, Brock y Misty iniciaron con un nuevo viaje pokemon junto con Dawn, May y Max, todos los amigos de Ash, Misty junto con varios de sus pokemon marcharon a regiones donde Ash ya habia ido proponiendose algo.

_-Voy a terminar los que Ash comenzo, alcanzare el mas grande status del mundo y me are una gran entrenadora pokemon!_

Tras ese dicho los demas la siguieron viendola con desicion y acompañandola a su viaje, May y Dawn siguieron con sus concursos pokemon mientras Max investigaba, veia y se asombraba con tantos pokemon al final Brock los acompaño estudiando en cada Centro Pokemon para ser un criador recibiendo ayuda de las enfermeras Joy.

...

_Recuerdo_

En otro lugar, un lugar montañoso cercas de un bosque entre las grandes rocas habia una gran puerta rodeada por miles de agentes, varios helicopteros salian y entraban junto con agentes con una _R_ en el pecho y miles de pokemon en jaulas lanzando ataques para liberarse.

En un laboratorio de ese mismo lugar yacia recostado en una cama de metal con aparatos conectados a su cuerpo era un pokemon de pelaje azul celeste, sus orejas negras al igual que sus ojos verdes claros eran felinos, tenia una cola de color negra con unos anillos plateados al final de esta, sus orejas tenian un tono rosado dentro de ellas, en su frente tenia una piedrecilla en forma de rombo lila.

Un hombre en bata y anteojos entro, de un estante tomo una jeringa y la lleno con un liquido verdoso, se acerco a la criatura y se lo inyecto haciendo que poco a poco despertara.

Miro al cientifico con molestia y este le quito todo los cables para hacerle una señal para que bajara de la cama y este obedecio.

¿Para que reusarse? lo habia hecho al principio y las concecuencias habian sido lo peor de todo, los castigos eran brutales y dolorosos, era tratado como un arma, fue hecho para complacer los deseos de los humanos y mostrar su poder al mundo, eso se lo habian hecho desde que habia llegado a ese lugar.

Se sentia terrible desde que lo llevaron para experimentar con él, no era un pokemon NO el era un niño, un niño que le quitaron sus emociones dejandole solo el miedo, un niño al que le aprendieron a obedecer por la fuerza.

- el amo estara complasido con tus avances, sigue asi y tu premio sera maravilloso niño, te lo aseguro.-hablo el hombre saliendo con el de la habitacion

Salio al campo donde le hacian luchar con otros pokemon, otro hombre el cual decia que era su Amo le mostro una pokebola igual a las demas excepto que era azul brillante.

-mira tu casa, sino quieres estar en ella por una semana sera mejor que obedescas y ganes.-le hablo con frialdad del hombre.-sino ya sabes las consecuencias mi creacion

Sus ataques eran infinitos, estaba hecho con el potencial de un pokemon psiquico pero tenia ataques electricos, de fuego, agua ect. era alguien especial pero todas las noches lloraba por no poder ser libre, estaba condenado.

Una vez que termino su entrenamiento se acosto en un rincon hecho un ovillo,

- ¿porque a mi?.- era lo que decia cada noche

Sus amigos, su madre, su vida todo se habia esfumado.

_Fin del recuerdo_

...

Hola a todos espero que les guste, respecto al pokemon camina en cuatro patas y es del tamaño como de un chicorita jeje gracias por leer adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.-La nueva entrenadora, mi triste historia

En un pueblo gente corria de espanto, miedo y desesperacion, una criatura de ojos verdes y pelaje celeste caminaba tambaleando por ese lugar con graves heridas, un hombre se hacerco con su electabus y ordeno su ataque.

-Electabus ataque trueno!

El pokemon ataco pero fue interceptado por una cola de hierro de este, una vez que salio de ese lugar seguido por pokemon y entrenadores entro en un lugar con espesos árboles, los pokemon del área se alejaban de él sin darle auxilio alguno.

Se recargo en el tronco de uno de los árboles y pudo ver a alguien que se acercaba a él, queria defenderse pero sus fuerzas lo traicionaban, cuando estuvo frente a él pudo ver a una mujer era algo joven, cabello marron, ojos chocolates amables y tez blanca, traia una bolsa consigo y dejandola a un lado lo tomo en sus brazos dandole extrañamente proteccion.

Veia como la mujer lo mantenia abrazado y caminaba fuera del bosque hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos pero antes de entrar todo se volvio oscuro.

Desperto mareado pero le extraño verse sobre un cojin suave con una manta sobre él cubriendolo, tenia vendajes en su cuerpo donde estaban sus heridos, se sentia cansado y debil, viendo mejor el lugar pudo ver que la casa era pequeña pero acojedora.

De uno de los lados de la casa vio a la mujer que lo habia recogido, intento pararse pero aun estaba debil, la mujer se acerco y se sento junto a él dandose cuenta que estaba sobre un sofá.

-Hola amiguito, sabes nose como te dicen mosntruo si eres muy mono.-la mujer le sonrio calidamente haciendo que se sonrojara

-eres como un gatito, mi nombre es Lucia pero nunca habia visto un pokemon como tu, eres muy curioso sabes?

Rio y lo acomodo cuidadosamente en su regazo, con su mano acaricio suavemente su cabeza se intento negar, no confiaba tanto en ella pero las caricias fueron relajandolo y tranquilizandolo.

-que lindo, sabes a mi hija le encantaria tener a alguien tan adorable como tu con ella pero ahora esta en casa de su tia en otra ciudad.

-veamos no has hablado y no tengo ese tal pokedex para ver que eres, porque no me dices algo? necesito ponerte un nombre amiguito

Lo penso por varios minutos y finalmente decidio hablar, el unico lenguaje que le servia y sus creadores´´ le habia enseñado.

-Raikid...

Hablo con delicadeza, la mujer lo miro con una gran sonrisa pero antes de que dijera algo su estomago sono habiendolo sonrojar.

-creo que tienes hambre, te atraere algo que prepare especialmente para ti.

Salio del lugar y volvio a entrar con un plato de comida pokemon.

-Toma, fui algo lejos por la comida para ti pero no podia dejarte sin comer

Observo la comida pokemon, la olio un poco y como desesperado comio, se moria de hambre y esa amable mujer le daba su alimento.

La mujer miro un extraño collar que traia, se lo quito haciendo que una leve descarga pasara por el cuerpo del pokemon quien no se dio cuenta y siguio comiendo, en el collar habia en un costado una pokebola, la tomo y la agrando.

Pero justo en ese momento habia terminado de comer y vio la pokebola en manos de ella, se asusto y retrocedio para atras con miedo eso le traia malos recuerdos, ella viendo su reaccion guardo la pokebola.

- no te preocupes, sino quieres no tienes que entrar no soy tu entrenadora ni nada de eso para obligarte.-

El pequeño la miro confundido pero luego se abalanzo contra ella en algo parecido a un abrazo.

_-gracias._

Una voz sono en su cabeza y miro al pokemon.

- tu...hablaste? puedes hacer eso?

Este un poco apenado asintio pero ella solo lo abrazo con ternura y lo acomodo de nuevo en el cojín, lo cubrio con la manta y le hablo dulcemente.

- descansa un poco

Este cerro sus ojos lentamente y cayo en un profundo sueño, Lucia lo miro con dulzura y se retiro dejandolo descansar.

Cuando desperto con pena en su telepatia le mando imagenes de como era antes, no recordaba su vida pasada pero la actual habia sido pesima, la señora lloro por tanto sufrimiento y desidio ayudarlo a superarlo viendolo como a un hijo y cuidandolo or ultimo le dijo que su nombre verdadero era Ash pero de pokemon era Raikid.

Un dia despues Lucia se llevaba estupendamente con el pequeño Raikid, habia aprendido a confiar en ella y atravez de su telepatia le hablaba, durante las noches dormia en sus pies y ella lo consolaba cuando tenia pesadillas como a un hijo.

Ese día Lucia preparaba la comida mientras Raikid miraba television, ese dia su hija llegaria de con su tia, ademas queria enseñarle a Ash puede que no tuviera cura lo suyo pero el profesor del Centro Pokemon y la enfermera Joy lo ayudaban en lo que podian.

- vas a ver que mi hija te facinara, puede que viajes con ella cuando sea entrenadora esta semana cumple años y podra iniciar su viaje aunque esta indesisa si se coordinadora o entrenadora.

_-estoy seguro que elegira bien!_

-tienes razon pero estate tranquilo ella no te ara daño bien?.-le sonrio

Este con indesiscion asintio, la puerta sono y Lucia abrio la puerta.

- pero si es mi pequeña!

- Mamá! ya no soy tan pequeña pronto iniciare mi viaje.

-pero siempre seras mi pequeña, vamos entra te quiero presentar a alguien.

Ash o Raikid pudo ver una joven de cabello café claro con una banda azul en su cabeza, tenia una blusa morada y una falta azul con unos zapatos lila, ella lo miro con asombro y extrañesa.

- te presento a Raikid querida, lo encontre en el bosque y lo cuide.

Antes de presentarsela le conto su tragica vida y ella miraba sorprendida y a la vez tirste por el pokemon/ humano.

- Ash ella es Alexa mi hija, espero que los dos se lleven bien

-Hola...Ash sabes cuando mamá me conto sobre ti queria preguntarte ¿como se siente ser un pokemon? ¿como se siente tener cola? ¿que ataques tienes? ¿vez a blanco y negro o a color?

Ash veia aterrado a Alexa con tanta pregunta, Lucia miro su rostro y paro a su hija.

- hija sabes tengo buenas noticias, hable con el profesor del CP y me dijo que podias tomarlo como pokemon inicial que te parece?

Dijo tratante de parar las preguntas de su hija hacia Ash, ambos se sorprendieron y ella sonrio.

- de veras? Ash quieres ser mi pokemon? anda prometo tomar en cuenta tus deciciones y no ponerte en la pokebola sino quieres, porfavor!

Ash miro sorprendido y miro a la señora que lo miraba de manera tierna y dulce asi que asintio logrando un grito de emocion de la niña.

- SI! ya veras que seremos buenos amigos!

...Hola el segundo capi sin mas que decir Bye espero que aya sdido de su agrado ;)


End file.
